


My love hurts you

by ProjectPidgeon



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural cw
Genre: Dean Winchester Takes Care of Reader, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, I'm Sorry, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectPidgeon/pseuds/ProjectPidgeon
Summary: After seeing the reader injured Dean blame's himself, Will reader convince him that things are okay, or will it fall apart?Hope you enjoy, this is my first time publishing my work (little nervous)





	My love hurts you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing any of my work, I'm hoping someone likes it   
> I will probably rewrite this at some point.   
> Hope you enjoy. xx

Dean fired three shots at the creature holding me as Sam grabbed me roughly pulling me into his arms as he continued sheltering me. A ear piercing screech rings out and I see black smoke surround the creature.   
Sam releases his hold on me, checking the crumpled form on the floor, tapping at it's face with his foot. Dean looking over sees my pale face and quickly eases me to a sitting position beside him.   
"Y/N. Y/N,it's ok now, I have you." His voice comforted me as he braced my side against him.   
I mumble a string of incoherent words as he lifts me to my feet once more. We walked slowly to the Impala. Sam was constantly looking across at Dean who wore a very concerned look across his face. His brow furrowed deeply as he helped support my weight on his left shoulder. My ankle was numb and along my arm was a steady trickle of blood.   
He sat me down in 'shotguns' seat as he assessed the injuries. He's had worse wounds, I've seen them, he just get's on with it. He said it was from boxing but it certainly seems like he knows what he was doing with that creature.   
"Right Y/N, your ankle is broken and you have the puncture wounds in your arm. We can fix up your arm but the leg needs time to heal if I re-set it for you. I'm so sorry this has happened to you. I'm sorry Y/N.   
"Wait no what for, you and Sam, you saved me." I looked at him puzzled.  
Sam came round the front of the Impala carrying a first aid kit. He handed it to the crouched Dean. He reached out and took his shoulder.   
"No Dean. It's not your fault, Y/N was just caught in the crossfire this time. I'm sure she doesn't blame you." He tried to assure Dean but this only made him angry.   
"That's not true. I should have protected her!" Dean marched off, dodging past Sam, hitting a near by tree and letting out a shout rage.   
"Dean, Hey Dean please. Stop." I called out to him desperately. He turned in time to see me as I struggled to my feet , breathing heavily. I took some unsure steps before it all faltered. Dean rushed across as Sam caught me.   
The two walked me back to the Impala carefully. Dean taking his time to set my ankle. Strapping a sturdy splint against it as I winced and gritted my teeth. We set off soon after with the brothers exchanging baffling looks between themselves and words of comfort to me.   
We drove in silence till we reached a motel. I felt sick now and the pain was setting in. My arm was throbbing with shooting pains coursing through the nerves.   
Dean threw down a credit card on the front desk asking for the room for two nights, as Sam carried through a bag full of clothes.   
I followed the brothers through the hallway to our room and Sam drew the curtains in the small, dark room as he flung the bag down at the base of the large double bed.   
"Sit down Y/N, take your shirt off, if you can." Dean spoke calmly as he prepared a dressing and water.   
I got my shirt past my head but couldn't bring myself to pull the sleeve of my shirt from the now sticky, bloody wound. I hissed giving up as Dean sat down beside me.   
"All I'm gonna do right, is remove the last of your sleeve. Then I'll clean the punctures, stitch them if necessary and dress it. Is that all ok?" He spoke quietly, keeping eye contact as Sam emptied out the bag, picking out a button up, red flannel shirt.   
"Y..Yeah sure." my voice was uncertain. 

Dean eased the sleeve off, holding my side gently as he did. I hissed under my breath watching Dean toss the shirt to Sam.   
"Give it a rinse clean just in case." He spoke as Sam strolled to the small bathroom. The tap sounded and Dean started dabbing water on my arm.   
"Hey Y/N, I need some small stitches in there, yeah?" He moved his thumb along the undamaged skin below the gashes lightly.   
"Dean" I spoke uncertainly, making Dean pause. "Why do you think it's your fault? What is going on?" He glanced across at Sam in the corner, he was picking grime from under his nails.  
"Can we get you mended up first Y/N, talk 'bout this later?"   
"Dean, she deserves to know now, we can't hide it from her, she's seen it now." Sam said gruffly, meeting his brothers gaze to make sure he listened this time.  
"Fine, way to gang up you two! Right why doesn't Sam come help me then?" Dean looked at me. "Sam could put the stitches in whilst we talk?" I nodded moving to give him space to sit in front of me.   
I crossed my legs and let against the head board, Dean's fingers gently trailing across my uninjured arm, soothingly running little patterns along the skin. Sam sunk to his knees beside the bed, threading the needle precisely.   
I hissed again as he started drawing the skin together.Dean reaching out a hand to hold mine but I flinched away.  
"Squeeze my hand, You're ok." Deans voice was laced with his own pain. I shook my head refusing to hurt him over this.   
"Why aren't you telling me to suck it up buttercup or get a grip?" I laughed slightly, trying to make light of everything and get him to be a bit more normal. He now looked at me sadly, he tilted his head regarding me for a moment before he spoke.   
"You genuinely don't think I care about you." Dean stated slowly, looking at me earnestly.   
"No, no that's not what I mean, I know you care, it's just.." I started trying to assure him but he cut me off.   
"Just what! I can't show my concern, my love!" He fell silent and Sam looked between the two of us. I just stared at Dean in awe.   
"Well, all done here, Just be careful with it. I'll leave you talk it through." Sam stood, wiping his palms along his jeans and clapping his hands together before crossing back to to chair in the corner.   
"Thank you Sam" I chirped out.   
"So what do you want to know?" Dean asked, Shuffling away and twisting to look across the room, at the wall.   
"Well for one I want to know why you think that I don't think you care? I know you do but you're not one to show me in such ways. It just shocked me a bit, I thought there was something going on to cause you to show me."  
"Y/N, I put you in danger because I care, because I love you and I never told you because I didn't want you hurt." He looked everywhere but at me. "It's too late now." He spoke quietly, hanging his head.   
I moved to rest on his shoulder. "I love you though Dean, I thought you knew that. I didn't think you were the type to be with someone. Why couldn't you tell me?"   
"I get attached to people and they wind up dead. I didn't want you to get hurt, I couldn't loose you as well." He spoke solemnly.  
"Why do they wind up dead'? I've always been safe by your side." I lifted my head from his shoulder as I watched Sam move slowly to sit behind his brother.   
"Look Y/N, Me and my brother, see we hunt things. Kill the things that go bump in the night." Sam spoke carefully, as Dean studied my face.  
"So the unnatural things in the world? Ghosts and evil creatures yeah?" I was already sure of what they meant.   
"Yes Y/N just like that but you're the first person to take this all so well." Dean smiled relaxing his posture that I hadn't noticed was so tight and anxious.   
"Uhmmm well, Dean you trust me too much and I knew you weren't battered up for nothing, certainly not some boxing, but the back of baby, the trunk, awful lot of weapons. Also why wouldn't I be chill with this, It's kick ass and awesome!"  
"Y/N! Dude" He feigned annoyance with a chuckle.   
"Hey uhm, Dean. You know I love you right? Your'e the best!" I smiled at him watching as his eyes widened and the pupils dilated slightly in to his gloriously green eyes.   
"Well I hoped you did, but I didn't think nor know that but I'm really glad, because I love you too." He grinned at me.   
"Come here, you big dork." And immediately Dean was beside me on the bed, lacing his fingers with mine. He kissed me slowly deepening the kiss.   
I felt his weight pin me to the bed whilst he kissed and nipped along my skin.  
As I opened my eyes to look back up at Dean I saw Sam walk through the door, staring at the two of us before making a beeline straight outside.   
I chuckled at his brothers discomfort till Dean's lips were against mine again, my fingers tangling through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave Kudos, or drop a comment, let me know that I got something right.   
> Thank you for reading  
> hope you enjoyed Xx :)


End file.
